<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the kind words i offer (and how you deny them) by YouDontRememberTheSomme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783767">the kind words i offer (and how you deny them)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouDontRememberTheSomme/pseuds/YouDontRememberTheSomme'>YouDontRememberTheSomme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The EPCU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>1917 (2019), 1917 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom!Will Schofield, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, Top!Tom Blake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:27:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouDontRememberTheSomme/pseuds/YouDontRememberTheSomme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re still slick from earlier,” Tom murmured in Will’s ear, amusement heavy in his voice. “You ready for me?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Schofield/Tom Blake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The EPCU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the kind words i offer (and how you deny them)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will couldn’t argue that he disliked Tom’s stamina - far from it, he absolutely loved it most of the time. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But sometimes Will could do without the mouth. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you think,” Tom said slowly, tracing his fingers along Will’s bare chest. “Of me doing you from behind, right now?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will’s eyes opened, something like nervousness in them. “You’re vulgar.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You love it,” he teased, half sitting up. “Come on, I’m ready to go again.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will groaned, slinging his arm over his eyes. “Already?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blake gave him a playful look, smiling. “It’s been an hour, you’ve napped enough.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sco made a dismissive little sound. “Fine, but don’t be as rough as earlier,” he retorted, trying to sound blasé. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You loved that,” Tom accused, grinning wider as he leaned down to kiss Will.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The older let a soft whine slip. “Maybe, until you left me sore.” Will went quiet for a moment, tilting his head back to let Tom mark his throat - </span>
  <span class="s2">again. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not a- just cuz I let you fuck me doesn’t mean I’m a-“ </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What, an invert? Like a sissy or something?” Tom cut him off, blue eyes seeing so deeply into him that Will wanted to disappear, to hide. “People who say that don’t know a damn thing, Sco. You’re not less of a man just because you get off on this.” Tom paused, raising an eyebrow. “Did you think I was less of a man because you fucked me?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will immediately shook his head, meaning it genuinely. “It’s different when it’s me. It’s always been different.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How’s it different?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m- I don’t- it just </span>
  <span class="s2">is</span>
  <span class="s1">,” he mumbled. “Can you please just touch me?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sco,” Tom said quietly. “You’re the best man I ever met. Don’t forget that.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will went quiet, letting Tom arrange him how he wanted - hands and knees, simple enough, but a bit more vulnerable than Will appreciated. He didn’t like not seeing Tom’s face, not being able to tell what he was thinking. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tom?” Will asked, unsettled by the long silence. “Tom, what are you doing-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Admiring,” the younger murmured. “I told you, Sco, you’re beautiful.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will groaned in response, sliding down to lay on his stomach. “Don’t...”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You like when I compliment you, don’t try to say you don’t,” Tom retorted. “You’re hard already and I haven’t even touched you yet.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shut up,” he mumbled, burying his face in the pillow. “Just fuck me already, Blake.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why don’t you ask nicely? You’re awful sweet when you try to be.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Silence hung between them for a handful of moments, neither of them daring to make a sound. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please,” Will finally whispered, glancing over his shoulder at Tom. “Please...”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tom was kneeling between the older man’s legs, absently running his fingertips up Will’s inner thighs and making him jump. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Easy,” Blake softly cooed. “I’ve got you. You just sound so pretty when you beg.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will only put up slight protests, more occupied with Tom’s fingertips gingerly touching him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tom...”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blake didn’t respond, not verbally. Instead, he hauled Will up to his knees, his back flush against Tom’s chest. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Beg,” Tom murmured, his lips brushing against Will’s shoulder. “I like when you beg. Voice gets so desperate...”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will snapped his mouth shut, his teeth clicking together. It entertained him on occasion to ignore Blake’s little orders - it made him that much more eager to strive to make Will obey. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So you’re in that sort of mood now?” Tom asked, tightening his hold on Will’s hips. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will blinked, looking over his shoulder. Tom sounded... amused.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blake softly tutted when Will didn’t reply, absently tracing his fingertips around Sco’s entrance and making the blond whine. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll put them in when you beg,” Tom murmured, a smile in his voice. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will softly hissed out a breath, a low exhale. “Please,” he murmured. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you want?” Tom pressed, looping his other arm around Schofield’s waist and taking hold of his cock. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will let a low whine slip, his hands reaching out to grasp at the headboard. “Bastard,” he teased a bit breathlessly. “I want you. Your hands, your cock, either-?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tom made a pleased little sound, purring. “Where do you want them, Sco?” he asked innocently, slowly sliding two of his fingers into him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“In me!” he yelped, pressing back into Tom’s hand. “Christ, Tom, in me, please?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then, he did the opposite of what Will wanted - Tom pulled his fingers out of him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re still slick from earlier,” Tom murmured in Will’s ear, amusement heavy in his voice. “You ready for me?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shut your damned mouth and do it already,” Will mumbled, digging his nails into the headboard. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ask nicely,” Tom insisted. “Then I will.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tom,” Will weakly whined. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Use your words, Will,” Blake softly teased. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will didn’t have to say another word- his voice was more than enough. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tom moved slowly, pausing a moment to admire Will’s trembling body. He’d always adored making the older man needy and pliant. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But he didn’t pause for long, easing inch by inch into Schofield and drawing sounds of relief from them both.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ready, Sco?” Tom whispered, stroking Will’s cock once, twice-</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go ahead.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If Will could see it, he’d laugh at how much Tom’s expression brightened. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The younger carefully laid his hands on Will’s hips, slowly starting to move and reveling in the quiet sounds that spilled from Sco’s mouth. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was such a simple back and forth, gently rocking forward while Will pressed back to meet him. Blake found himself not ever wanting to leave that moment, just wanting to stay there and listen to quiet little sounds pour out of him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blake littered kisses along Sco’s back, leaving marks behind on his shoulder blades, tracing his fingers along his spine just to see him shiver. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It never was long before he had Will desperate- teetering on the edge, so close but not quite there. That was one of Blake’s favorite parts, when he had soft, sweet Will whimpering for release under him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tom adored it- nothing got him off faster than the fact that Will would do anything he asked, that Will knew he’d do the same. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tom,” Sco managed to choke out. “Can I- can I, please- ‘m so close-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m almost there, love, just wait,” Tom hissed in his ear, tightening his hold on Will. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tom,” he pleaded, his voice quiet, breathless. “I can’t-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will’s climax hit him without another word, the blond’s body tensing up and jerking back into Tom’s erratic movements. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blake didn’t last much longer, spilling into him with nothing but Will’s name falling from his lips.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>